


Fall for your type

by Yoshiaki



Category: Barduil - Fandom
Genre: Arrogant Thranduil, M/M, Sad Percy, Trusting and Hopeful Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Why does Bard keep letting him come back into his life? Wouldn't that just kill him even more?





	Fall for your type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wenderful52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wenderful52/gifts).



> Hello everybuddy! Its your captain Yoshiaki again back with a sad but rather interesting tale to tell. Make sure the deck is scrubbed clean and gather around.
> 
> Inspired by the music video of the song ‘Fall for your type’ by Jamie Foxx and Drake.
> 
> This is also for Wenderful52 for making me entire week with just one chapter (I'm still fragile after reading it) so i hope this one-shot is enjoyed. 
> 
> I do NOT own The Hobbit or any of its characters. Jackson and Tolkein would slap me into Sunday.
> 
> Any grammatical errors are apologised for in advance. 
> 
> Onward me hearties!!

And as I always say; ‘ _Love kills too’_

**~o0o~**

“Fuck you, Bard!” Thranduil hissed, slapping him across the cheek and clicking his tongue. He swiftly turned around, his beautiful, silky, platinum locks following after him, almost whipping Bard in the face.

Bard sighed out and didn’t move from his position, asking himself why he was still in this relationship.

Because Thranduil was a fucking knockout first and foremost, his pale porcelain skin was as smooth as silk and when you pressed down a little harshly on any part of his body, he would bruise easily. He had the bluest eyes ever, icy-blue to be exact. Bard could swear that those eyes housed the entire galaxy, for they said so much if Thranduil decided not to speak. Above those wondrous eyes were thick dark eyebrows that always seemed to lift out of curiosity, for they were oddly attractive, drawing you in for some reason. And then there were his high cheekbones and pink lips. Perfection is what he was, down those long endless slender legs to his toes. He was meant to be worshipped and Bard was still in this relationship because he worshipped Thranduil.

Secondly, Thranduil was all brains. He owned many eco-friendly companies that renovated people’s lives like a vacuum on a white carpet. Bard loved how witty and creative he was. For they had met at one of his company launches in Mirkwood and Bard had just fallen flat on his face in love.

But Thranduil wasn’t so perfect on the inside, a little. His anger made him do things he regretted and Bard just seemed to look past that, loving everything else and ignoring that.

Which is why he took everything Thranduil threw at him. Whether it was a vase or hateful words, Bard soaked everything in like a sponge. Then he would get fed up and tell himself that this time he would let him go, that maybe Thranduil would change if he left instead.

So like always, he would leave the apartment they shared and go for a long walk to calm down. He would never hurt Thranduil and yet sometimes, his mind would scream for him to slap the beauty and tell him to shut the fuck up.

Who could blame him though, he was in love and he knew that Thranduil was wrong for him, but he still loved him hopelessly, like a sick puppy, yearning to be touched even for a moment.

He took a two hour walk and returned to the apartment.

Of course Thranduil was gone by now because the apartment was in ruins. Vases, pot plants and lamps lay broken on the floor. Everything was a mess and Bard just ignored it all, for this was normal to him, this was Thranduil written all over it.

“He’s going to kill you one day.” One of his friends had said the other day after Bard had introduced Thranduil to them. “One day he’s going to leave you for someone else and rub it in your face.” Another had said. They always lectured him about Thranduil but who could blame Bard; he was in love after all.

Deep down he knew that it was true, that he could end up dead in the hands of the beauty, but he didn’t care, he loved Thranduil. He thought that if he took him back, he would change. But it was always the same, he always got his heart broken and mended again.

He avoided the debris on the floor and reached the telephone to call Thranduil, to know if he was safe wherever he was.

“What do you want Bard?!” was the answer on the other line.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, fighting back his tears because Thranduil could never change no matter how much he hoped and prayed. He always fell for Thranduil’s type but this time he was trapped falling through a loop, going back around an endless circle because he believed that Thranduil was his everything and he was right.

“You don’t fucking care if I’m okay! Why don’t you go back to that skank you were laughing with!” Thranduil yelled.

Bard sighed out. She’s his boss, he was just being friendly and laughing at her joke, but of course Thranduil had seen that differently and now here they were, breaking up again after Thranduil called him a cheater. He was so insecure, so immature but Bard still loved him.

“Please come home baby, I’m sorry I hurt you,” he said. He always took the blame even when it wasn’t his fault. Thranduil was his everything, so he begged and begged until he cried and Thranduil told him to fuck off because he’ll find someone better than Bard, someone who truly loved him.

And like always, Bard cried to his heart content, dialing his friend’s number and waiting for him to answer.

“He broke up with you again?” Percy asked softly, hearing Bard sniffle a little when he answered. Bard broke down again, “Yes.”

Percy sighed out. “I’ll be over there in an hour then,” he said and he hung up.

Bard gathered his composure and got up off the floor. He went into the bathroom to clean his face and that moment there was a knock on the door. He went over to answer and Thranduil stood there looking perfect as ever.

“I love you,” he says and Bard sighed out quietly. He could never say no to Thranduil and hearing him say those three words always made him stupid. So he moved away to allow the blonde in and he received a deep kiss filled with so much passion his broken heart pieces just melded together.

Bard broke the kiss and smiled, caressing that beautiful face in his hands. Oh how he could never let Thranduil go.

“I’m sorry, my love,” he whispered and Thranduil smiled back, kissing his lips a couple of times. “I know you are,” he answered back just as softly. They walked over to the large window and soaked in the beauty of the setting sun over the city. They lived on the 18th floor where the view was just breathtaking every time.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you love me back when I said it at the door?” Thranduil asked, raising that thick eyebrow of his. Bard frowned, “I love you, Thran. I’ll always love you no matter how many times you tell me to fuck off. I love you and everything about you. I love how your eyes shine when you see something you like very much, I love how beautiful you are in the throes of passion when you come for me, I love how perfect you are with everything, even when you sit on the toilet. I love you Thranduil, I will always love you, forever and into the afterlife,” Bard said, cupping Thranduil’s jaw and leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

His phone rang in his pocket and Thranduil broke the kiss to see who was calling. It was Percy but of course Thranduil is paranoid and Bard received a slap across his cheek, _again_.

“You fucking liar! You called him to replace me?!” he roared, pushing Bard back with all his might. Bard slipped on a broken lamp and he hit the large glass behind him with the back of his head, shattering it with one touch.

Bard scoffed a little. His friends were right; Thranduil would kill him one day and today seemed to be that day. But even so, Bard still loved Thranduil with all his heart and the last thing he heard and saw was Thranduil leaning over from the broken window screaming his name at the top of lungs, just like how he would when they would make love and Bard would bite down hard on his shoulder as he shot his seed deep inside of the blonde.

He knew Thranduil’s type yet he still loved him.

Percy tried calling Bard again but the number no longer existed. He got to the large flat where Bard lived and saw a large crowd gathered by, being pushed away by the police and firemen. He squeezed through the crowd and got to the front to see what was going on. He heard whispers along the way, people saying that they saw a man being pushed out of the window and others saying that he had committed suicide.

Lying broken, bloody and bruised on the pavement like some road kill was his friend Bard Bowman. And coming out of the flat entrance cuffed and crying hysterically was Thranduil.

Why didn’t Bard listen? Percy asked himself, pulling out a small black box and opening it to reveal a sapphire diamond ring. This was Bard’s last resort in getting Thranduil back, but it seems that it was his last day on earth, for he fell for Thranduil’s type and the only way to truly get over that type was to either die or run forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bard. I hope I didn’t break many hearts but it had to be told.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! – Yoshiaki


End file.
